From Enemies To Lovers
by buterfly-033
Summary: What happens when the two worst enemies find feelings for one another. Please Review It will mean alot if you do.THANJ YOU TONS


From Enemies to Lovers  
  
(What would happen if Hermione and Draco fell in love)  
( Ido not own any of these characters and I never wish or will. So please don't sew me)  
By: Cyndel.M.Kranz  
  
Hermione sat on the bed thinking of what she just did. She had just slept with the enemy that she couldn't even stand the sight of. DRACO MALFLOY. She couldn't believe it.  
  
Flash back  
"God Harry I thought you cared about me." "I do 'Mione its just that if anybody finds out that we're dating people would flip." Hermione started to cry.  
Harry and Hermione had been together for almost two years. She couldn't believe that he was dumping her after so long. She started to go but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her close.  
"Hermione tell me you love me."  
She looked at him with red puffy eyes. "You know I actually thought I did. I don't know what I was thinking. I must have been crazy." Hermione pulled free and ran to the head's room. When she got there, she saw a slim but muscular body on the couch. Draco was probably the one person that she couldn't talk to in a million years.  
"What are you staring at Granger?" Asked Draco getting up from the couch.  
"Ummm... Mal- Draco can I ask you something?" Said Hermione getting ready to sit down.  
"Sure, I guess so. What is it?" Hermione looked at him surprisingly, she hadn't expected it to be that easy.  
"You're a Malfoy, and as a Malfoy you would know how to get back at people right. Like revenge." She said the last just to let him know what her intentions were.  
"Sure it's in my blood. Why? What happened?" Draco asked a little worried. Since Hermione had been with Harry, Draco started to find himself falling for her.  
"Well being a Malfloy you should know that Harry and I have been going steady for almost two years." "Yeah I know." (If that bastard Harry did anything to hurt her, I am going to kill the fucker)  
"So how would you get your revenge on someone, who you thought you were in love with, just broke off the relationship to you?" "Well I would sleep with somebody else to get him jealous." Said Draco smirking.  
"Oh…Ummm…okay so what if I'm still a virgin?" Hermione asked, picking up the direction he was heading. "Well, that would make him even more jel--" Draco was cut off by Hermione kissing him.  
"Whoa what are you doing?" "Taking your advice." Hermione smiled and moved in again.  
  
End flash back  
"Hey your up!" Draco came out of his bathroom wearing a pair of boxers.  
"Yeah. Umm Draco do you mind if we keep this a secret?" Asked Hermione a little scared.  
"Sure. Ummm it's the first day of July. Did you want to meet me somewhere. I mean since today is Hogsmead?" "OKAY. Where.......... Ohh how about the one little coffee shop at the end of the street? Oh, shit, I forgot you have to be 21 to get in there. Have any other ideas?" She asked, slipping off the bed and then remembering that she was naked then quickly jumping back in. Draco smiled.  
"Hey, I'm a Malfoy, I can get us anywhere you want to go." "Oh, you know what I just forgot that I have to stay here and look after the kids that were put into detention." Trying to sound disappointed.  
"Oh…um.... okay."  
  
DETENTION  
  
"Okay, since I know its not know fun being here I decided to make it a little different. I have had this idea about making up lessons that you've missed during the time that you were gone or you just weren't listing. Now I've gone over all the records and it seems the immoblouse.  
Everybody took out his or her wands and listened closely.  
"Okay, so on the count of three I'm going to send these books flying up and you're going to make them freeze. Okay, ready? One...two...three...GO!" Hermione took the books and made them fly through the air. All the kids started to shout, 'IMMOBLOUS' and to Hermione's surprise, all the books stopped in mid air.  
"Congratulations everyone. I am very happy to see you complete the spell." Hermione looked back to see Ron and Harry sitting in the back whispering.  
"Harry, Ron, would you mind telling the rest of the class what you are whispering about?" Hermione stood up straight not to show any emotions that she still had for Harry. The two boys stood up straight as Harry spoke.  
"Yes Hermione we will. Ron and I thought it was pretty Shity of you two go of and sleep with Malfoy." Said Harry plainly.  
"Now Mr. Potter who would tell you such a thing." Replied Hermione comely.  
"Why Mr. Malfoy himself. He even showed us a type." Ron started to smile.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr.Weasley would you be so kind as to stay after so we can talk please?" "Why of course." Ron said coldly.  
  
AFTER CLASS  
  
"Harry what is it to make you think that I would ever sleep with a MALFOY?"  
"Ummm... I don't know maybe the fact that Malfoy showed us a tape." "Harry, please, don't tell me you buy that. He is a Malfoy and this is a magic school. He could have made that tape. I mean did you do any spells on it to make sure it wasn't fake?" She asked, starting to cry.  
"Of course we did we even checked out a book for it. It still came up positive. We're not stupid, you could have told us about it."  
"I know, I was just so mad at you that I didn't think about anything that the time. Please forgive me?" Hermione used the face that she did whenever she was in trouble. It always worked!  
"Okay Herm this time we forgive you. Luckily we didn't tell anyone so far." They all stood up and hugged.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"Watch it Granger, you wouldn't want me to tell more people about our little get together, would you?" asked Malfoy holding up a tape.  
BOOM.  
The tape shattered in to a thousand pieces before disappearing.  
"Now see, that can't happen. Oh and don't try looking for the extras those are blown up too. You should start being nice to me or else you can sleep on the couch tonight. Because you see after you tried to mess my friendship up I took care of changing you password to your room." Hermione walked away with the devils grin. 'Whoa I have changed since I slept with him. I kind of like it'  
Hermione walked up to her room and closed the door quietly.  
  
Draco stayed up all night trying to figure out the password to his room. 'Ferret, Dumbass, Granger.' Then he just got an idea. How about 'Gryffindor.' To his surprise, the door swung open.  
He stepped inside to see all the secret videos of him and Hermione together the night before had indeed been blown apart.  
He ran up to Hermione's room and ran to the door. Instead of knocking he just let him self in. He saw nothing at first but heard the shower running he stepped into the bathroom. He looked around. Her bathroom was very large pool sized tub and a huge shower. He pulled back the curtain to see the girl lying on the floor covered in blood.  
Draco dropped to the floor quickly and scooped up the small fragile body and laid her on the counter. He started to dry her off when she started to shake.  
  
HERMIONE'S DREAM  
  
"Harry please, don't stop me, I've had enough of his bullshit."  
  
"Herm, killing him won't bring back whatever he did to you. It won't help Herm. Listen to me I know after Sirius died I did all I could to held make it better to me but it didn't work, just don't do it he's one of our best friends."  
"Best friends Harry? He killed my boy friend the only person that made me happy after my parents died, you know that. Harry, Draco meant a lot to me, I know Sirius did to you but you don't understand why I am doing this, if you get in my way I will kill you to. Got it?"  
Hermione heard the door swing open. She turned around to face Ron, and yelled the unforgivable curse putting all her mind and soul into it. Then everything turned black.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
Hermione woke up to see the face of Draco Malfloy.  
"Draco what happened?"  
"I don't know you tell me?!"  
Draco held up the bottles containing her sedatives and alcohol for Hermione to see.  
"Where did you get that? You have no right to go though my shit, give it back." Hermione was crying now trying to stay strong.  
"I have no right. HERMOINE YOU ALMOST DIED!!! I could have lost you, do you not understand that?!" Hermione saw a tear fall from his cheek.  
"Why do you care if you lose me or not. Its not like you care for me now is it?" asked Hermione questionly.  
"Do I care for you? Of course I care for you, why do you think I did what I did? Just for fucking humor?" Hermione turned away hiding her tears.  
"Draco do you love me?" she asked him with the look in her eyes.  
"Of course I love you, why do you think I do what I do for you. I wasn't just doing it just to show you that I love you, I did it to show you that I would do anything for you, even kill." The word kill made Hermoine shiver. Draco put an arm around her gently. Then he carried her to the bed and set her down.  
Hermoine pulled his neck down to her, and her lips up and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back then left the room.  
Hermoine fell asleep almost instantly. That was when she had a dream about the one and only DRACO MALFLOY.  
DREAM  
  
"Draco, do ever think about me when you're with the mudblood Granger?" asked Pansy with a seductive look in her eyes.  
"Ohh you wouldn't even imagine how much I think about you. Especially when I lay her." Pansy giggled and started to kiss him down his neck.  
"Imagine, Granger actually thinks you love her, ohh that's funny. Dracie will you give me a backrub please." asked Pansy turning over on her back.  
"Ohh I'll give you a rub alright." Hermoine heard a moan come from Pansy.  
END OF DREAM  
  
"Draco we have to talk." Hermoine walked into Draco's room and saw him fast asleep. "Draco please wake up, I need to talk to you now, so please wake up. NOW."  
Draco shoved her off and turned around to the other side. Hermoine shoved harder.  
"Ummm......... leave me alone mum it's to early." Hermoine giggled to her self. Then out of the blue she started to cry.  
"Please Draco wake up, I need your support." Draco was up in an instant demanding to know why Hermoine was crying.  
"Tell me baby, did somebody try to hurt you, did he do something to you. Tell me because if he did he's died meat."  
"No nobody did anything to me, it was you." Hermoine was trying to get some air in her lungs.  
"Uh what did I do?!" Draco put his arm around Hermoine; he was still in his boxers.  
"Are you having sex with Pansy Parkinson?" asked Hermoine while she looked up at Draco with puffy red eyes.  
"What! No, that's insane. Why the hell would I be having sex with Pansy, she's not even my type." Draco replied surprisingly.  
Usually he never used the word sex he used the words laying or got 'it' but never sex.  
"Baby, why would you think that I was having sex with Pansy? You know that I would never do that to you." "I had one of my dreams again and it had you and Pansy. She asked you to give her a back rub and well...you sorta did" Hermoine was shaking so badly now that Draco held her tighter.  
Draco pulled Hermione's head to his and kissed her. She pulled him down to the bed. He looked at her with stars in his eyes. Hermoine started to unbutton her blouse. Draco looked at her in awe. 'Whoa she looks even better then the first time I laid her. God its going to break her heart when I tell her I have to go to another school'  
"Ummm Hermoine we have to talk."  
"Not now Draco how but later. OKAY." Hermoine pulled him down to her head and kissed him many times before he pulled away.  
"Sorry Herm but it can't wait it has to be now before we go any further."  
"Okay what is it Draco?"  
"Ummm I have to transfer to another school in 5 days. I just found out that my father has people in the school to find out any news that has been about me. And somebody told them that you and me were together. So he decided to have me change schools. It's the one in America. The all boys' school. Trust me this wasn't into my intentions. I had no idea they this was happening. I'm really sorry."  
"That's okay we better make the best out of the time that you have here." Hermoine pulled Draco down again.  
  
12:00 a.m.  
  
Hermoine woke up with a start. "Draco are you awake?"  
"When your in my bed, always."  
"I'm scared Draco." Draco looked at her with surprise.  
"Why are you scared baby? Did you have another dream?" "NO its just that I was making sure that I was okay with THIS and well I found out that I could take a pregnancy test and I did. Well it came up positive." Draco's face went white. "You mean that I'm going to be a dad? But how can that be we use protection. This isn't right I mean did you check?" Hermoine looked at him and jumped off the bed at his outburst. "Of cores I did it three times. They all came up positive. Trust me your probably thinking of some way to ditch me or try to get out of having a baby. So if you have any ideas you better say them now." Hermoine stared at Draco with sad eyes. Draco looked down at the floor.  
"Hermoine I won't walk out on this baby. If I ever learned something when going out with you is that I can make things better then you think!" Hermoine jumped on Draco.  
" Your so good to me Draco. You don't know how much you mean to me." Hermoine lied on her side and fell asleep  
  
DURING POTIONS CLASS  
  
" Miss Granger would you mind telling me what the main ingredient in the invisibility potion is?" "Yes Professor it is the Dragon scale." "Yes that is correct now would you tell me were you got the information to find this out please. Also would you mind telling the class how to get this ingredient, where to see the dragon, what kind of dragon, and the correct way to store the scale?" The class looked at Hermoine with amusing eyes.  
" You can get the information by the local library, by using a sleeping spell then plucking it out with tweezers, in a cave in the city of Romania, a Noregen Rich Back, and you put it in the fire that is the tempter of 250 degrees." Hermoine looked around the class and smile to everyone.  
She stopped on Draco who seemed bothered; this was because Pansy was all over him. Hermoine looked away with disgust. She put her attention back to the class.  
" Okay today's assignment is to do one parchment on the invisibility potion how it works and how to use it properly." Professor Snap turned to his desk and began to work. Everyone moaned and started to work. Hermoine smiled. She knew that she would have this done by the end of the class. Again she looked at Draco and smiled again. He was looking at her just the same time. They stared at each other for what seemed forever before they both jumped at the sound of the bell.  
Hermoine gathered her stuff and headed for the door where Draco was waited. "You know that I have to leave in one month." "But I thought you had to leave in three days." Draco smiled at her. "Yeah well I told my mother about you and how your pregnant so she said that she'll keep giving my father excuses for having me stay here. She also wants to meet you this weekend. My father will be gone so she has planed this very carefully. My mums the best women in the world. That is after you." " Ohh that's so great I've heard so many things about your mom being the best but I didn't think she would think of me the same way a muggle would." Draco looked down at her.  
"You know what, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me since the birth of my baby sister, Alison, she's six years younger then me so she'll be coming here next year." "You have a younger sister? And when were you going to tell me? You know that I've always wanted to have a little sister. My God we can have so much fun between hanging out and talking about boys I don't think that I'll have much time for you though." Hermoine giggled Draco looked hurt. Hermoine stared at Draco then pulled him down to the bed.  
"Draco it's okay I was only joking you know that right? Besides your mother will put us in a bed together, I mean its Common sense isn't it?" Draco smiled then got off the bed and went to the closet door. Hermoine looked at him in confusion. When Draco came back, he held a small white box.  
"Hermoine you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're the one who's told me over and over again not to give up on the things I believe in. Hermoine Granger you are the one and only one that I love will you do me the honors of being to the one that I do spend the rest of my life with? Will you do me the honors of being my wife?" Hermoine looked off in to space she had to think for a while.  
Draco Malfloy actually was asking her to marry her she couldn't believe it. The one person who she felt comfortable with telling her deepest secrets with.  
The one person who said he loved her for who she is and meant it. "Draco you're the best thing that has ever happened to me too, so my answer is of course yes!" Hermoine yelled. Draco smiled never like he did before. He pulled her down to the bed and started to kiss her up and down.  
THAT WEEKEND  
  
"Mrs. Malfloy it is a pleasure to meet you. Trust me Knowing Draco you probably know that he's told me everything about you." Hermoine sat down.  
She could not believe that the manor was so huge.  
" This is a very nice place that you have here. I've been told that you have a younger daughter. Is it Alison? Right baby?" Hermoine looked at Draco who looked very proud to show off his new fiancée. "Yes honey that's right. Mother it is so nice to see you again. Your sure that Father will not be home this entire week?" Draco looked serious.  
" Draco baby do you really think that I would lie to you? Yes, he got a "call" from the ministry of magic. He was told that he had to stay all weekend plus the week!" Cora Malfloy looked very happy when saying this.  
Draco looked at Hermoine and smiled.  
" So up to date news, Mother I'm proud to announce my new fiancée Hermoine Lilac Granger!" Cora looked at Draco with surprise.  
"Baby if your father finds out that your marrying someone else he'll be furious. You are the one that's supposed to marry Pansy. Do not have me mention if Pansy finds out, she will kill Hermoine dear. Draco are you sure you want to do this?" " Mother I know what I'm getting myself into. Trust me I know what Father will do and I'm going to pay that price to be with my future wife. She is the only one that understands me next to you of course. So Hermoine baby have we set a date yet I can't quit remember." "Yes we have it was October 21. It will be before the quditch. That game is between Gryffindor and Huffulpuff. Therefore, we came go spend time with each other during the game, but we have to stay for at least half of the game to see who's wining. See if we have it before the game then everyone will be clean and excited. However, if we have it after they'll be tired and worn-out and want to go to bed as soon as possible. I was thinking that you could wear you're tuxedo that you wore for the Halloween dance last year. Then I would wear my dress that I got for the dance but never wore. Then we can use magic for the rest of it. It'll be perfect." "Hermoine dear maybe not all that perfect. You have to remember Draco's father. He will be there because of some reason or another. He will surely break the wedding off. Trust me other then Draco his father is the one person that I know best. Draco isn't it best to have the wedding secretively?" "What's this I hear about a wedding?" Pansy burst through the doors. Hermoine hid herself just in time of Pansy's arrival.  
"Ohh Draco you wouldn't be happening to be talking about us now would you? Baby how could you start making arrangements without even asking me to marry you." "Oh umm…Pansy----." "YES OF COURSE I WILL!!!!" Pansy shrieked. Draco looked at his mother with worried eyes. "Oh um Mother do you mind explaining it to Pansy?" Cora looked at her son. When she saw the look in his eyes she know what he was talking about.  
" Pansy this wedding isn't for you it's for Draco and Hermoine Granger!" Pansy turned dead white.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S FOR GRANGER?" " What I mean is you're not getting married to my son Draco. This fine young woman is." Cora pulled Hermoine out form behind the couch.  
"Oh um hello Pansy how are you?" Hermoine looked at Draco with a terrified look in her eyes.  
" Ohh I'll be fine as soon as your mudblood body is at the bottom of my feet dead as a doorknob." Pansy jumped at Hermoine and landed on top of her.  
Pansy started to punch Hermoine violently into her sides. Hermoine gasped for air as soon as Draco and Cora had Pansy off her. "You little bitch. Don't expect to live very long Granger!" Pansy was walking out the door when Draco hit her with a spell. Pansy fell forward and landed on her face. When she got up she looked at the three with a blank stare.  
" Oh mm madam may I ask what I'm doing here?" " Oh yes darling you were on your way to fetch the three of us some tea. You see your one of my servants here at the Malfloy Manor." Draco looked at his mother in surprise.  
" Pansy you have to leave now before I fire you, you see you have no place to go you were given to me at birth by you mother. She gave you up because she worked as a prostitute. She did not want you to grow up as she did so she gave you to me as a gift. You are merely an item to be given up." Draco again looked at his mother with surprise.  
When Pansy left Draco stared at her with a wide mouth.  
"Mother since when do you treat servants as if they're nothing. I mean Pansy wasn't even a servant she's the daughter of high society. You do realize if the parents find out that we've been using their daughter as a servant they'd be furious with the Malfloy family." Hermoine looked at the two of them not knowing when to speak up and help the situation.  
"Draco dear you have to understand if Pansy goes out to tell that you and Hermoine dear are to wed the news will eventually reach your father and he'd come strait home to do horrible things to you as punishment. So gradually, I had to tell Pansy that she is a servant in our home. Now back to the plans how will you explain this to everyone in the school?" "Well knowing that everyone is afraid of me I'll tell them and if they take it out of the school I'll worn them." Hermoine stared at him with worried eyes . "Don't worry baby I won't hurt anyone. I wouldn't do that to you and get suspended the week of our wedding." Pansy came back in with a silver tray full of food, which consisted of finger sandwiches, tea, coffee, and salad with creaser dressing.  
"Thank you Pansy, Oh Pansy I forgot that you should never answer the phone you are to let the other servants to do that. You are to clean, cook, and wait on us! In addition, before I forget I would like you to prepare a room for the future Mrs. and Mr. Malfloy on the other side of the house not the side by my bedroom and not by the servants quarters but in the south wing that's the part where I just had done for the arrival of the guest. If you have trouble finding it just ask Miles to show you around to get a fill of things before you go to bed. Alright?" "Yes madam." Pansy did a curtsey and left. Draco burst out in laughing.  
"Baby what's so funny?" Asked Hermoine finally finding her voice. "Nothing its just that I thought Pansy would never be the type that would take orders even if she lost her memory." Soon Hermoine and Cora were both laughing until there sides hurt.  
"Okay we must eat and get our beauty sleep for tomorrow." Cora looked at Hermoine as if talking to her as if she was the only one in the room with her.  
"We girls have to go shopping for a dress in the morning and we want to be fresh in the day. Draco you have to go get Miles and go for a tuxedo. Then in the morning you and me Hermoine dear will have some more time to get to know each other!" The three of them eat in talking and laughing on everything Draco said. Then it was of to bed.  
Draco and Hermoine walked all the way to the other side of the house that they had to themselves. "You see that painting over there?" asked Draco as they passed a huge painting that seemed it had taken years to finish.  
"Yes what about it?" "Well that painting was done by the whole family all women of the family that is. Each generation it has been passed down through the family for the girls to add. It's a way of proof to show that they have be here and can be accepted into the family if the women before thought it was good they let the women marry the son! Luckily, it stopped over twenty years ago. Because if it hadn't I wouldn't be here then think about the person you'd be marrying?" Draco pulled Hermoine in for a kiss. Hermoine agreed at moved in for the kiss. Draco swooped Hermoine and carried her the rest of the way to the room. When he got there he laid her on the bed and fell asleep next to her.  
DRACO'S DREAM  
  
"Father I have planed a wedding but it is not to Pansy Parkinson it is to Hermoine Granger." Draco looked at his father with fear in his eyes. He was hoping that his father would take the news well and would not have to do anything drastic. "Yes son I know the news. And I was hoping that you would not have to see this, but since you're here I might as well make a point." Lucius pulled Hermoine out of behind a chair and threw her against a wall.  
"Now son you'll see what happens to the one you love when you disobey me." Draco watched in fear for his beloved Hermoine fearing that she would die. Draco found his legs and moved in front of Hermoine in time.  
" No Father if you want to kill my fiancée, you have to kill me too!" "Now son do you really want this mudblood as a wife? You have no idea what sort of things she'll do. She might even ask you to help clean." Draco turned around and looked at Hermoine. "I don't care if I have to clean even in the muggle way if I can be with Hermoine then I'll do whatever it takes." Draco's father faced him then yelled an unforgivable curse. Last thing Draco saw was a flash of green.  
  
END OF DREAM  
Draco woke up covered in sweat. He looked over at Hermoine and smiled.  
'She looks like an angle when she sleeps.' Thought Draco.  
He lay back down and looked at her sleep.  
"Baby are you asleep?" Draco sensed that she was now awake. "How did you know that I was awake?" Asked Hermoine sitting up.  
She looked into Draco's eyes and saw that something was wrong.  
"Sweetie what's wrong what happened it looks like you just got in a fight with someone. OH no you didn't do you? All we need is you having a black eye or a broken rib during our wedding." She sat up straighter felling Draco over for anything broken.  
"No baby I didn't get into a fight with anyone." Hermoine turned on the light so that she could she her fiancé better.  
"Baby when you started having those premonitions did all of the come true or at least some of them?" "Yes why do you ask me something like that?" "Well I read a book that if you have sexual intercourse with a person with that power it can be transmitted to you. And well I had one where my father killed us both when he found out that we we're getting married." Draco looked at Hermoine with worried eyes. "Draco do you really think that you could have my power. Anyways if you do not all of them come true. That was the first rule that I had to learn when I got the power you can't always believe them. No matter what." Hermoine kissed Draco and laid back down.  
"Baby you have to understand that if we die together I'll be the happiest person because I'd have you still." 


End file.
